The Runaway's Daughter
by Lorelei547
Summary: In the city Aja and her daughter Leila have always struggled. It was like Aja stored trouble in her back pocket but nothing could ever compare to what she'd done this time. Now their only hope was to send Leila to Mineral Town to rob her unsuspecting grandparents.
1. A Not So Simple Favor to Ask 'Prologue'

Hi everyone!! It's been a while since I've posted or updated really anything. And I'd like to say that I've been using the little break to work on some stories for everyone but it'd be a lie. Though I do have many story ideas and I've been working hard to get the first chapter of each done so I can see what everyone is interested in. After Third Times the Charm which I wrote so extensively only to get a few comments I really want to write what others will read. So please comment if you wish for me to continue.

Also for those of you that followed both 'Coming Home' and 'Settlement of the Traveler' those stories are both under reconstruction and should be back on the site in a full reconstruction within the month of January. I don't know yet if I'll just be editing what is already up or re posting the stories entirely. So please keep an eye out for that as well. And since this isn't a blog but a story I must remind myself to shut up and allow you to read, haha. So here you are my newest possible story 'The Runaway's Daughter' I hope you enjoy and for more updates on everything going on please visit my profile. (:

* * *

**The Runaway's Daughter**

**Prologue**

"Leila get over here!"

My head perked up at the odd tone in my boss's voice. "Yes Mr.-"

"Shut you're trap girl and some take a look at this!" his pudgy fingers waved me over hastily his eyes fixed on the screen above him. "I don't believe this…" he murmured and I had to scoot closer to him to make out fuzzy picture.

In was the news channel something I'd never liked to pay much attention too, every time I did it had never brought me good news. So and so was robbed, mugged, raped there was there no rest for peace in this world? If there was it wouldn't be on the news I'll tell you that. I found it irritating irrational and most of all tainted! There were good things in the world too! So why didn't we hear about those on the news? Because sick people find this load of crap more interesting that's why…

On the screen the cameras surrounded an old alley street, which made my internal self cringe at the sight. Its funny cameras really picked up the old place differently then memory served... "Five were found severely wounded one killed, witnesses reports say that it seemed like a gang fight up against this woman Aja Kinsley."

"She wouldn't have," I gasped my mother's face flashing up on the screen and my eyes closed allowing the newscasters voice to engulf me. _Damn women I swear…_

"Others suspected in the fights are Doug Galt, Jayden Price and Ryan Draft. Information is still limited as we look more into the situation. Now we take you over to Ted for this morning's weather."

I took a deep breath, this hadn't been the first time I'd seen my mother's face up on a television screen but this by far was the worst. One dead…? God what had she gotten herself into? My mother isn't a bad person, but bad luck did seem to follow her quiet well. She'd run away from home at an early age, and though I didn't know much about it I knew that her parents weren't people she held high in respect.

My father I knew of scarcely I used to live with him and my mother but they never got along well… looking back now I knew the only reason they tried to work it out was for me… Their break-up didn't go well to say the least, and it was the first time I'd even seen my mother in a newspaper article. _'Young Parents Bloody Fight Over Four-Year Old.'_

She was a strong woman, well learned in many things but she was not wise. I'd go as far to say she was rather insane at times; life had been hard on her and I did my best to understand that. She tried hard to provide for me and for that I was very grateful but days like today well…

"I should p robably go and see her," I turned to Mr. Baits slowly only to receive a small nod in recognition. I was seventeen and although I lived with my mother I did a lot to provide for both of us, including waitressing at Mr. Baits little restaurant at the corner of fifty-sixth street. He does a lot for me but you barley needed eyes to see he didn't approve of my mother's _influence_.

* * * * * * * *

"YOU WHAT?" I yelled in disbelief the woman in front of me her figure cowering slightly at my voice. The small hospital room barley provided my privacy as cops were lining the hallways and exits just a door away.

"Oh hush you know-"my mother tried to protest but my lip curling at her shaking my head.

"They think you _killed_ him, Ma! What in the world do you have to say for yourself, who are you- YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A JOB." I said my eyes wide, and she had to grab my arm to silence me. Though I should shut up I didn't lower my voice, "I mean they have to know you're innocent you-"

"Leila!" My mother growled pulling me down to her level her eyes flashing. "It's impossible to prove me innocent, get that out of your head right now!"

"_What?_" I gasped trying my best to keep my voice low, "you mean-"

"Yes but it was defense I swear he-"

"This is serious! Do you have any idea what they'll-"

"They're going to throw me in jail, I know that already. But you have to understand it wasn't homicide like they're making it out to be they-"

"Well you're going to need a damn good lawyer for any judge to believe that! You didn't hear the cops out there or even the nurses Mom I can't believe-"

My Mom leaned back on the hospital bed the paper beneath her crumpling, "we need money…" she whispered her eyes rising up to the ceiling like a silent prayer. I'd just graduated from school, but for reasons I'd rather not explain we were still in debt for the private school expenses. Mom had gone jobless weeks ago, and my jobs at Baits just barely covered our food expenses we might as well count her dead already!

"Well I don't know how that's going to happen," I hissed. "We'd have to steal to get that money. Grovel on the ground hear me, damn it women why don't you think before you act!" Loads wouldn't even work with our income, and I'd been damned to take it thinking I could pay that off. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to afford college either!

"Don't speak to me that way girl!" she hissed though I had to admit I was surprised I hadn't been hit for that. Swiveling in the chair impatiently I tried to weigh up this situation, when I realized the dazed look on my mother's face.

"What in the all that is good in the world are you thinking?"

"_Leila I need to ask you a favor…"_


	2. I Cannot Believe I Agreed to this

Thank you so much Tara Blossom, XxFadedButterflyWingsxX, Rika-Sia, and XXThe_wish_GranterXX for reviewing my first chapter!

I really am just so excited to have people reading what I write, after having a few other stories of mine not get any recognition at all it means the world to me to be reading your reviews. You all really inspired me for this chapter and I hope you wont be disappointed with what you read. Rambling again xD sorry! Well with out further ado I present you with chapter two!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ungrateful, insane, absurd, preposterous, woman! I can't believe she would have the guts to ask such a thing no she didn't have the guts. She was missing the one organ in the world that would stop her from asking such a thing _a heart._

Steal, no I meant that as a joke! A STUPID JOKE! Who was the mother here? Well it in Sam's hell was me, though I was seriously debating to consider it lately. Irresponsible did she not have any morals? This was exactly why I'd gotten kicked out of school, why Mr. Baits didn't trust her!

_You know Leila you're the one who agreed to it..._

I wouldn't say that I_ agreed _… more like compromised. She was my mother and after the possible death sentence waving over my head, I wouldn't even call it that… _Desperation_; yes that was what this was.

"Are you new here little lady?" a gruff voice spoke from my side. Glancing to my right I had to tilt my face far upward to even get a glimpse of the man's eyes. I knew that I had always been a shorter girl, standing just barley at the height of five feet and three inches but this man made me feel like I should have a pair of pointed ears and a ticket to the North Pole.

"Sort of," I replied quietly never being one to be good with new people normally, not to mention with all this on my mind. How was I going to do this!

_She's your mother you have too…_

"How so?" he inquired reaching over the boat deck to grab a stray stool that had been sitting lopsided against the decks frame. Propping it up just enough to still be able to reach over and drape his arms off the boats side he gave me a friendly smile. "We have quite some time before we reach Mineral Town, why not entertain a man?"

Trying hard to not allow my mind to drift to the many street terms in the city which could pertain to _entertaining_ a man, I reminded myself that this was a much different setting.

"Well," I cleared my throat trying to figure out how to explain my relation to a mother who ran away from this place around nineteen years ago. But for obvious reasons there was no said _logical_ way to explain such. So I opted to stay silent and away from his question.

But as the man sat there still watching me intently I knew I should go on; I still had _some_ manners through this at least. "Well," I repeated, "my mother grew up here… But I suppose yes I myself am new to the town…"

He mans eyes lit up at this, "what's your name little lady?"

"Leila," I replied quietly. I had no clue whether this would give the man a hint at who my mother was, and personally I wasn't sure if I wanted it to. After leaving such a _small trap of a village_ as my mother coyly described it I wasn't sure of her last impression on the townsfolk before leaving. Though I was sure it wasn't exactly good, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be any better after I was through with it…

"Howdy then Leila," the man smiled holding out a hand, "I'm Zach."

"Hi Zach," I replied forcing a small smile of my own, and taking his hand.

"Wow got quite a grip there don't ya'?"

I merely smiled, _was there a point in shaking if didn't_?

"So Miss Leila may I ask who your mother is? I'm rather curious if I say so myself..." Zach smiled pulling his right hand back from mine only to scratch the back of his head all child-like.

The faint smile that was on my lips a second ago was nowhere to be seen now though. "Oh well…"

"Leila I don't know how much you know about Mineral Town, but there ain't much of us here. I'll respect it if you don't tell me now but I wouldn't go thinking it isn't something people are going to figure out. Not with Manna in town at least," he grinned as if holding in laughter that I didn't exactly understand.

Pausing I suppose for dramatic silence, I waited to tell him. I tried to reason this logic in my mind. Pausing, psh all I needed was some dramatic music I'd be set. But fearing I was toying with the man's curiosity to much I stopped. "Her names Aja," I replied and immediately my stomach dropped, should I really be telling these people who I was?

It looked like Zach's eyes were about to pop out of his big old head. "Y-you're Aja's daughter?" he asked like she was the most fearful person in the world. Like a ninja in the movies that'd crossed to the other side. And not the good side at that. _Wonderful_… not like I didn't expect this already...

"Yes," I replied really starting to second guess myself.

"You're going over to Manna's and Duke's then?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Oh..."

"Oh?"

Zach smacked his head, "must you do that?"

"Hmm?"

"One word responses dang it!"

"Sorry?" Then at his hard look of displeasure I averted my eyes off in the direction of the sea. "Was my mother _that _bad?" I asked curiosity growing I had only heard one side of the story…

_Don't grow attached to these people Leila!_

Zach took a long while to reply, and the silence made me uncomfortable. Almost like he was going to make me walk the plank or something… With that thought I quickly glanced around the deck for something I could grab if that were to happen; though almost depressed I had to note there was no plank on the ship. _He could however throw me off…_

The boat was old which had earlier seemed more like a limiting factor but now I saw it oddly comforting. The rusting bar at the edge of the ship was almost a blessing. Just one wrap around a tug and it should come free easily, and one crack at the head and I would be navigating the ship to Mineral Town.

The picture of me the daughter of a runaway riding into town on a almost stolen ship with the captain knocked out on the poop deck was entertaining. To me at least, though more than likely not to the islanders.. So like a good little girl I sat there with my head cocked only slightly to the side waiting for the sailor to form adjectives.

"No," he finally replied, "she was not _bad_. She had her own ideas of the world though, and her parents didn't agree exactly with… I'm surprised she even told you of this place honestly…"

I smiled lightly; well she didn't have much or a choice where she was at now did she? "Is that the Island?" I asked pointing to the small landmass in the distance, a distraction from the question.

"Yupp, that's ol' Mineral Town," Zach smirked holding up his finger to wait as he jumped up on the high part of the ship to grab hold of the wheel. I watched him mildly concerned he'd come down to the deck to talk with a young girl leaving the wheel unattended.

As we pulled in to the dock I pulled up my few bags and carefully placed my feet on the dock.

"So Miss Leila you have any clue where your grandparents live?" Zach asked as he hoped off the ship with ease.

"Err no," I replied not really happy about it myself. I didn't know anything about them really expect for the fact they were my biological grandparents, and the quick curses my mother had throw at them before telling me what I had to do… Oh why was I here?

"Well let me show you around then," Zach smiled doing the most bizarre bow I'd ever seen. Assuming that it was supposed to be charming I ignored it. He probably could show me the way much faster that I could find on my own anyway.

Allowing him to grab one of my bags, I followed him up the sandy banks. It definitely was much prettier than I imagined and small at that…

"Who you got there Zach?" called a loud voice from back from the docks. I turned around slowly making sure that any shock that might have made its way across my face from the sudden outburst was gone. I looked at him it was a boy, looking around twenty or so most likely a good two years older than I. He was evenly tanned like someone who spends too much too much time in the sun, and his white shirt was unbuttoned to the middle to show some of his chest. His hair was pulled back into a purple banana so that I couldn't see its color. And in all honestly to me he kinda looked like a wanna-be pirate.

"A new resident," Zach smiled proudly like I some shining treasure he'd dug up in the ocean.

"What's her name?" the boy smiled at me. I raised a thin eyebrow though he probably couldn't see it under my hair.

Zach looked once to me then to the other boy, "well I guess you're going to have to find out on your own Kai." He smiled at me, "but not now I have a delivery to make."

Thinking I was probably that _delivery_ I followed behind Zach to see my grandparents. Ignoring Kai's calls from the beach. _"Oh come on Zach at least give me something! Now she knows my name and I've got nothing!"_

"Ignore Kai there," Zach informed me like I was having difficulty doing so already. As we walked I couldn't help but find it entertaining how every person we pasted looked me up and down while merely smiling and nodding hello to Zach. Though I knew it was a small town, I never would have fathomed it being so little that every resident would know one another… Then again perhaps this was just Zach, he was what seemed to be the only contact to the _real_ world the town had.

"There you are Miss Leila," Zach said stopping before a winery and setting the bag he'd been carrying down.

I wondered slightly if he was going to say hello as well but he seemed to want nothing to do with this_ reunion_. As he was already off and humming, walking away from me.

"Uh thanks then..." I replied quietly not sure if he heard me, he didn't give me any nod or recognition he did… Looking over the house it was almost like a Little House on the Prairie episode. It was small but cute, obviously two stories with a shed to the side and an orchard of grapes stretching for acres until reaching an Inn.

And for the first time looking at it I couldn't help but have some second thoughts. I couldn't help but feel it wasn't a good leave for my mother herself. But what if they didn't want me? Or worse yet if anyone found out why I _had_ to come here…

Shaking my head I reminded myself of the true motives that would come later, right now I was reconnecting with family members...

Stepping up quietly on the step I reached for the door knob hoping silently this would work out. Because it _had _to work out.

I raised my hand carefully to the door just earning up the courage to hit the fine wood. There were a lot of things that I'd done in my life that I wasn't proud of. And I knew that by entering this house I was going to make a new number one on that list. It wasn't fair to them, nor did they deserve it.... But it wasn't fair to my mother or I either and we needed this. I had to remember that! I was just reaching my decision an inch away from the door when a call approached from behind me.

"Are you looking for some wine Miss?" a gruff voice called. Turning just enough to face him I already knew who it was. A tall man though not nearly as towering as Zach stood before me, he had black hair graying already almost in stripes across his head. His face was worn with wrinkles of a long life of hard work. I tried to not think of all the physical exertion he must put in to make a living.

"Uh no, actually…" I replied unsure what to tell the man. That he was my grandfather? How was I supposed to bring this up anyway? _Hey Pappy!_ Yeah, no I didn't think so...

"Oh then are you lost?" he asked blinking at me. I could tell now he was realizing how weird it was to see a new young face in town...

"Hey Duke, where do you want me to put these I-" a young man just around my age was making his way up the stairs a barrel of what I could only guess was grape solutes in each of his arms.

The second he saw me he stumbled and I knew I should have seen what was coming from a mile away. His foot caught from underneath him and the first of the barrels fell to the ground spilling out around his feet.

The shell of the now emptied barrel swung around him knocking right into my Grandfather. Who in turn fell onto the boy flinging the second barrel right at me. Shocked I could barley move enough to shield my face. Sticky grape smelling solutions poured all over my head seeping well down into my clothes leaving me there soaking wet. This was not at all how I pictured my family reunion!

"I-I-I" both men stammered as the door behind me clicked open.

"Duke what in the world is going on you- W-who is this?" a women appearing at the door shrieked. I didn't even have to guess to know exactly who she was; she was a spitting image of my mother. Eyes, hair, face and body build it was like looking through a time glass or something.

"Oh my apologizes Miss, _really!_" Duke was stammering pushing the worker boy off to the side looking pleadingly at me.

"Ohh!" Manna was flustered in a way I'd never seen my mother act. "Are these yours Miss?" she asked pointing to my bags, and I nodded rigidly luckily they seemed to still be intact. "Oh graces come with me. Duke! Don't go sending Cliff back to the Inn like that Doug will kill us!"

"Better him than Ann," grumbled my grandfather. "What do you want me to do with him then?"

"Figure it out!" my grandmother hissed grabbing hold of my arm and dragging me inside the house. I couldn't really see much of it before she was tugging me into a side room. "Oh I'm very sorry," she was saying. "I'll get you some towels and start a bath, good Goddess you smell. Oh I will kill Duke for this really I will!"

I tried to measure up this situation up in my head but she didn't give me much time to think. Already guiding me into yet another room where a shower was heating up. "You take as much time as you need, just get cleaned up." She closed the door behind her and I was left alone.

_How in the world did all of this happen?_ I asked myself still staring at the door my head spinning. Everything sped by so fast I couldn't comprehend it. _This is most absolutely not what I planed!_ I glanced in the mirror my eyes widening, my long blonde hair was matted in purple and sticking together in crusting clumps of grape even my skin had a faint purple glow! I was a freakin' purple goblin!

I chill ran down my back as I reached into the shower feeling the water. It was still warming. Taking a look around me I saw that Manna had placed the set of towels along with my bags in the far corner.

Quickly stripping down I was careful to place the stained dripping clothes on the tile instead of their nice white rug. Though I couldn't ignore the nagging voice inside my head that said they had done this to me, why not stain something of theirs as well?

But I needed to be on their good side, and besides that technically it was that hired help who did this not them. Hopping inside the shower I soon found this purple gunk was easier to scrub off than I had expected. The smell on the other hand was a completely different story. I found myself using every cream rinse and soap in their shower. Scrubbing myself with their wash cloth and ringing it out a million times before finally I knew I could do no more; turning off the water I started drying off.

I stared at my reflection, at least my hair wasn't died purple like those troll dolls. Actually it almost looked blonder... but I'm sure that that was just me. I ran my fingers through my hair looking at it, leaning my nose down to give it a sniff I veered away from it quickly. It was a horrid mix of wine and cherry blossoms two things I couldn't stand, and together you couldn't even imagine…

"Are you finished in there?" Manna's voice called from outside.

"Um yeah," I replied stepping out the bathroom cautiously. She was standing worriedly shaking her head as she saw me. "I really am sorry about this!" She shook her head running into the bathroom to grab the soaking wet clothes I'd left in there.

She disappeared to what I guessed was the laundry room, only to appear minutes later. "I'm Manna by the way," she smiled holding out her head.

"I'm Leila," I replied taking her hand evenly. I don't know why but I just couldn't bring myself to tell her just now I was her granddaughter… so I bit my tongue. It was like I knew the later I waited to tell the family the harder it would get, but some voice in my head told me to stay quiet…

"Leila…" Manna smiled slowly pondering the name. "That's very pretty; did your mother name you that?"

"Yes she did," I replied adding a small smile.

"We'll Leila I insist that you stay for dinner, come have a seat the boys will be in, in a few."

"Is there anything I can help with?" I asked but she shook me off insisting I take a seat at the table. I watched her through the doorway as she slaved away at the stove. Both Duke and his worker came in one at a time to bath though it looked to me like they'd hosed off outside beforehand.

Looking around the house they were definitely well off. Having fine oak furniture and big floral and art displays it oddly a lot like what I pictured their house would look… _Oh Leila are you really still thinking about doing this to these people?_

"So where are you heading Leila?" Manna asked from the kitchen as Cliff settled down across from me.

_Lie,_ the voice in my head said. _Lie Leila, _"I'm just looking around actually; I grew up in the city so I thought that before I go off to college I would get a better look at the country side." If that wasn't a lie I didn't know what was… College psh…

"Oh a college student, we don't get many visitors here you know. How'd you find out about this place?"

"Oh," I jumped feeling the boys eyes fall on me. Dark brown just like mine staring right at me. Did he realize that was a lie? "I'm not really sure myself really," I said half truthfully. "I was talking to a guy I met in the market he seemed to be bringing stocks from here to the city. Said that if I was looking for a new world I should try here," Oh crud I normally could lie so well what made here so different?

"Oh that was probably Zach," Manna laughed. "He's always making new friends abroad."

_Zach! You told him they were your grandparents_! LEILA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

"Are y-you okay?" the boy across the table asked looking at me concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I snapped quickly immediately regretting it. It seemed the boy had a hard enough talking already and I just shut him down. "Sorry I-"

"What's for dinner?" Duke called emerging from the shower and I realized that this boy I'd been talking to was wearing Dukes old clothes. It looked like they were drying his clothes in the wash, giving Duke's as his dried. The image was really funny if you asked me, the boy looked swallowed up in them.

"You wait and see like the rest of em," Manna retorted.

"Fine," Duke grumbled settling down at the head of the table. "Sorry again Miss, I'm Duke by the way and this here is Cliff if he hasn't introduced himself already. I wouldn't be surprised he's always- Oh well he's a little anti-social"

I smiled that would explain a lot. "I'm Leila," I told him though he didn't have much time to respond for Manna was already setting down a big plate of spaghetti.

"There you go Duke, oh watch the sauce there Cliff it's hot!"

Around me they all bowed their heads hands meeting, and I had to quickly follow suit. _"Harvest Goddess, you thank you for our meal. We pray in your name that it will bless us for our health and strength. Amen"_ Duke recited and the others echoed. I myself was lost. I knew of religion obviously but I'd never gone to church or prayed before meals this was foreign! Did my mother really carry on nothing of her past?

Everyone helped themselves to their food started away; I always thought you could tell when someone is truly hungry by the amount of speech in their meal... If I was right these people were famished not a single person talked at all, and I was afraid to utter a word myself.

"So Leila you said you were just passing through Mineral Town? How long are you planning on staying?" Manna asked finally and happy for the break in silence I complied.

"I'm not sure actually, I don't have much money so not long I don't think." As I replied I could feel Cliff's eyes reach up at mine again. _You said you were a college student stupid! How could you _not_ have money!_ "School expenses are big so I'm just looking to stay a little while get to see everything before I leave."

"Ooo a college student!" Duke smiled. "Where are you going?"

_Crud!_ "California University," I replied each state had a university right? How would these island bums know the difference anyway?

"That sounds lovely Leila," Manna smiled. "How about this? You stay here with us at the house?"

"You'd do that?" I asked my eyes' widening this was great! Living up close to them knowing where everything was and I didn't even have to let out I was Aja's daughter! When I left it wouldn't even _truly_ be a family betrayal. Perfect, _remember Zach though…_

"So what do you say Leila? Just for a while," Duke said.

"That sounds wonderful," I smiled finishing up my meal. This was almost too easy! And all of them just smiled and nodded at me. All except for Cliff that is, who looked like he didn't know what to think… _They expect something some sort of trade_ the voice boomed in my head. "Um there has to be away I could help you out though as well?"

"Well Duke could use some help in the vineyard…" Manna said and I wish she hadn't.

"We owe you Miss Leila, so housing expenses are free. But if you'd like to eat with us every night how about you help out a little as well you could-"

"Duke look at her she can't do all that lifting she-"though Cliff was quiet it was clear his intent.

"I can do it I-"I started.

"Well then Cliff _you _help her, you're the reason we owe her anything anyway!" Duke snapped.

Cliff didn't look satisfied much nodded in agreement none the less.

"Perfect, it'll be so nice to have a girl around the house again…" Manna smiled and I flinched involuntarily knowing who the _again_ referred to. How could she still miss my mother?

"Come this way," Duke told me after everyone had concluded their meal, grabbing my bags that sat near the wall. Guiding me upstairs he opened the first door on the right. "This is our guest room," he told me. "But please make it you own. We get up at seven o' clock sharp in the morning for breakfast then go out water the plants at eight it's our busy season so I appreciate your help. We pay Cliff here twelve bucks an hour," he jabbed a finger at the boy I hadn't realized followed us up. "Saying food costs around five dollars we'll give you around seven each hour you spend out there. Sound fair?"

_No..._ "Yes thank you," I replied, why was I doing this? Oh yeah my mother, right.

"Well then I guess I'll leave you to it-"

"Um actually if it's alright to you I'd like to see Zach," I couldn't believe I said it myself, but I needed to talk to him. He seemed nice enough right? Right? I felt a lump forming in my stomach, why had I even told him anything at all? Even if I was planning on telling them who I was, things change! How could I be such an armature?

"Uh okay…" Duke blinked looking at me.

"He referred to Mineral Town so I'd like to tell him I settled in well," I explained. "But I'm not really sure where he lives…"

"Oh Cliff will show ya' wont ya boy?"

"Actually I-" Cliff stammered but Duke shot him a look that even I knew said not to mess with him. "Uh yes I will…" Cliff replied.

"Thanks Cliff," I smiled and he wouldn't meet my eye. I'd have to ditch him one we got there but at least I wouldn't be getting lost in the dark. _You can do this Leila,_ I told myself. _Zach can't be that hard to persuade…_ Oh Lord how exactly could I explain why I didn't want my grandparents to know who I was?

"Uh you ready?" Cliff asked looking at me cautiously.

"Huh? Oh ye-yeah lets go."

* * *

Okay so there you have it. The First Chapter for _The Runaways Daughter_! What do you think? And yes I did tweak the ages just a bit so that Aja's daughter would be around the age of everyone in the town, but I'm hoping that wont bug everyone to much. xD

Please leave a review if you wish for me to continue and please tell me what you think.

Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Crud I Didn't Mean to Tell You That

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I was having trouble thinking of what I wanted to accomplish in this chapter and I must say I'm still not pleased... Once again thank you to XXThe wish GraterXX for reviewing it's so good to hear your thoughts on what I am writing. With that I want to give a VERY IMPORTANT notice for those of you following from my first post. To make it more clear on Leila's reason on being here I did add a Prologue, as well as edited chapters one and two into each other making this Chapter 2. Sorry if there is some confusing I greatly suggest that you read the new Prologue before continuing. If you are new to my story, thanks for reading and please feel free to give me you thoughts.**

**I believe thats it, thank you all again and with out further ramblings I present you with chapter two! Please enjoy (:**

* * *

** The Runaway's Daughter**

**Chapter 2**

It was a silent trip and in the dark I must admit I was rather lost even in this small town, making me rather thankful for the boy at my side. He was quiet something I found didn't bother me at all especially with all that I had on my mind right about now.

Why had I even opened up my big mouth and told this bloke I was even visiting family at all? _Because that's what I thought I was doing,_ obvious reason but honestly that was really starting to annoy me. I knew why I was coming from the very beginning why had I even planned to tell them who I was anyway? This seemed to make a lot more sense.

They wouldn't recognize me anyway, I had been told my whole life I looked nothing at all like my mother and I was going to piggy-back ride that to the death in this place. Well actually hopfully not death that was in no way shape or form going to help my mother.

"Er Leila was it? We're here…" my long train of thoughts stopped as I looked at the boy in front of me his head cocked ever so slightly to the side and his face tugged in a frown as he looked at me. I knew he was probably trying to get my attention for quite some time now.

"Oh sorry," I mumbled looking around us; we stood at the peir to the beach waves lapping heavily on the shore the fresh smell of salt over coming me. "He lives on the beach?" I asked cocking my head slightly.

"Yeah that cottage right there," Cliff pointed to the farthest building to the right. "Uh, I don't mean to be rude but do you think I could-"

I turned my gaze over to him and his words stopped his eyes shooting to the ground embarrassedly. "I mean I've had a long day and I-"

"That's fine," I said watching his odd actions, I supposed he wanted to make sure I report back well to Duke… Nodding my head awkwardly I took my first step onto the beach my thoughts averting; I just had to get Zach to not mention my relation to them…

"Uh Leila?"

The voice piercing my planning I turned slightly back to Cliff on the pier, "yeah?"

"Welcome to Mineral Town," he said and I thought I could see a small smile twitching up on his face.

"Thanks," I smiled back before turning back to the shack. My steps speeding up slightly thanking Zach silently he kept the lights on otherwise I would have no clue where I was let alone where I was heading.

I could hear faint voices inside from the door and I hoped I wasn't intruding too much. Knocking on the door I turned my head to the side seeing this was absolutely not Zach.

In front of me stood the purple bandanna'd boy from earlier a grin rising on his face as he took in who it was.

"Oh hey look at who couldn't stay away," he grinned.

"Um actually I was looking for Zach um-"

Kai raised his eyebrow at me, "you know he is like thirty something right?" he whispered.

My jaw dropped but before I could correct the misguided man Zach was smiling in the door way. "Hey Leila, I didn't expect to see you here…"

"Uh… yeah actually, there was something I wanted to ask you." I glanced at Kai who seemed to be still considering the idea of myself and Zach. _Eww_…

"Alright well go ahead," Zach nodded and I looked to Kai displeased. How was I supposed to say anything with him here?

"Well in concerns why I told you I came here and-"

I stopped seeing Zach's eyes grow twice their size and Kai's grin grew bigger, "he wasn't supposed to tell anyone was he?" Kai asked.

"No…" I murmured looking from one guy to another finally being led inside the small shack to sit on the ratty couch. I sat awkwardly looking up at the two men, one carrying a sly grin the another a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry Miss Leila I-"Zach started but Kai interrupted him.

"Don't blame him Leila I wanted to know more about this mysterious new blonde; can't blame a guy from being curious can you?" Kai laughed scratching the back of his neck. The saying _'curiosity killed the cat'_ came to mind but I didn't dare speak it.

"I suppose not I muttered," staring at the ground a few second before meeting their gazes once again. "Well, see I kind of wanted to- Um things kind of changed…"

Both blinked at me, the older of the two choosing to speak. "Did they really have it out with Aja they wouldn't let their granddaughter-"

"No! It's not that but," _pity card Leila!_ "Umm well I'm worried that feelings run tough through the family, and I decided I wanted to wait to tell them…"

Kai answered first seeming to put together this, "so you don't want us to talk I assume."

"Well originally I thought it'd just be Zach…"

"Heh," Zach gave a nervous smile. "Leila it wasn't my business to give out your information like that, I apologize. And for that I promise I won't tell another soul about your relation… but it doesn't seem smart to wait…"

"Where will you stay?" Kai asked.

I gave a nervous laugh the serious tension kind of dawning on me. "Well they ended up spilling grape juice on me so they've already offered me boarding there, in exchange for a few chores…"

Kai whistled but Zach still didn't look as if he'd agree. "I won't tell anyone," Kai responded standing up. "Though I have a small price," he smirked and I raised my eye brow. "Ehh why bog you down with details I own the Snack Shack next door, stop by tomorrow?"

"And if I don't," I inquired.

"Don't make me use blackmail sweetie," he laughed waving good-bye to the lot behind me. "See you tomorrow Leila!"

_Wonderful…_ Definitely a strange town, though with any luck I wouldn't be here long. And better yet hopefully Kai could be easily bribed…

"Well with that said and done I suppose we should head back to your house."

"We?"

"You know the town that well then?" Zach asked and I shook my head. "Off we go."

* * * * * * * * *

The next morning came quick for the vineyard and for a good amount of time I laid in my bed wondering just exactly where I was. Though I caught up rather easily I couldn't stomach my rights here. Rolling out of bed and searched my suitcase pulling on a clean pair of shorts and a brown T-shirt.

As I brushed out my hair I noted the noises downstairs indicated other stirrings. I had a busy day ahead of me, impressions to make and most likely new people to meet so I spared no time in getting ready. Making sure even my minimal make-up blended perfectly, my clothes sat reasonable and hair nice. Though probably all of this was going to be ruined throughout the day at least I tried.

Slipping on my sneakers followed the unfamiliar hallways until I found my grandmother over the stove, my grandfather's paper in hand as he read nearby.

"Morning," I smiled trying to be a good guest. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Oh morning Leila, I swear I almost forgot you were staying here. Found your way back last night I see, oh yes can you bring those over to the table?" I stared not sure what to answer, she definitely talked more than my mother.

"Sure," I settled on grabbing the utensils she'd pointed to and started to set the table.

"You going to be able to work in those clothes?" Duke asked from behind and for the first time I realized the ice pack over his head, his skin pale the way he twitched at each clang Manna made in the kitchen. _God he's hung-over!_

I felt my skin crawl; I've never been a drinker. I suppose it could have to do partly with my mother's reactions to alcohol, though she'd always been afraid of drunks for a reason I had never understood why she would drink herself.

"_Leila life can be hard on your shoulders and sometimes people think it's the only way out,"_ I remembered Mr. Baits telling me.

_Did Mom running away have something to do with his drinking?_ The question nagged in my head but I pushed it away, for all I knew he started after his daughter ran away it made enough sense.

"Y-yeah I'll be fine," I replied to his questioned turning back to the table feeling Manna's conscious gaze on me as she plopped a big cup of coffee in front of Duke's seat.

"Will you be okay with eggs Leila?" she asked. I nodded taking my seat, "Leila," Manna repeated looking at me her eyes searching into mine. "You won't find announcing the little mishap yesterday umm… appealing will you?" she asked and I stared at her. _She'd worried for her own reputation!_

"Of course not, I'm very grateful for your hospitality," I told her watching her nod. The rest of the breakfast was silent and I wasn't surprised when my grandfather announced he'd be taking a short nap before he joined out at work. Manna told me Cliff would be able to show me what to help with, allowing me to sit and wait for his arrival.

The knock came soon enough and as I answered it Cliff's expression once again grew looking at me, and I couldn't help but feel self-conscious. What did he see through my lies at dinner or something? I made a mental note to watch out for the quiet hired help…

"Is Duke…?"

"He said he was going to take a short nap before helping out, so you're stuck with me," I replied watching his eyes grow. "You know I can't be that bad…"

Cliff eyes widened more at that statement but he didn't try to defend himself until I'd followed him down into the cellar were I assumed he did most of his work. "Duke won't be down," he said.

"Oh?"

"Hangover…" Cliff replied reaching up to the barrels stacked in the back setting them side by side.

"Does that happen often then?" I asked.

Cliff shrugged, "sort of…"

Not the conversionist was he? Leaning against the beam I watched Cliff pull down barrels. "So… what are we doing Boss?" I asked.

"We'll be picking grapes…"

"In the cellar?"

"No."

I waited for him to further before I let out a long sigh, "you know you're going to make this really difficult if you're just going to be doing these vague answers. If Duke's normally hung-over I'm counting on you to tell me what to do, alright?"

He stopped his work nodding, "sorry…" And I raised an eyes brow, _really now?_ "Um you can start by bringing these outside."

"Okay," I replied coming over to notice the barrels were empty, yet to be filled. Picking up two easily one in each hand I started up the stairs Cliff stood staring at me. "What?" I had to stop myself from hissing at him.

"Nothing," he replied his ears turning red and I felt a prick of anger. What was wrong with this guy!

The day proceeded of grape picking and such and by the end of it I was seriously looking for _any _excuse to get away from the bore that was Cliff… Unfortunately that excuse came in a forgotten parade of a purple bandana.

"Got a moment?" Kai asked.


	4. Blackmail, Yippie Skippy!

First I wanna say a thanks to WildfireDreams for reviewing last chapter it was only one word but it was the only review I got and I was so glad to know at least someone was reading. I had a lot of lovely reviews and alerts that first chapter there and I'm pretty sure from my views you guys are still reading, so please take the time to tell me what you think. It might not seem like much but it means the world to me and truly brightens my day, so if it's not a both please state what you thought even if it is just a word. =D

And without further to do, I give you Chapter three, it was originally a lot longer with my plot development but I decided to put all that into chapter four. Hope you guys enjoy it!

**

* * *

The Runaway's Daughter**

**Chapter 3**

I looked up from my purpled hands from a few squished grapes grimacing at the look of them. Just a few yards down the field the purple bandanna'd boy from the beach stood a slightly irritated smirk played on his face.

"Forget something?" he asked, and I have to admit it took me a second but I did remember. He'd made me promise to see him over lunch today…

"Noon already?" I asked.

His smirk turned into a grin and I saw Cliff come up from the cellar."K-Kai what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Trying to find out why I was stood up…" Kai said raising an eye brow at me.

"You guys know each other?" Cliff asked his eyes searching from me to Kai.

"Not really," I said.

"Oh come on baby," Kai laughed me of, "Cliff didn't you know she was my girlfriend coming in from the city?"

"What?" I gasped wide-eyed.

"That's right," Kai nodded his grin growing like he hadn't even realized he was so _brilliant._ I on the other hand had something more like stuck up and pompous in mind.

Cliff's eyes seemed to be pleading me to call the lie but one look at Kai said '_you want everyone to know who you are?'_ And well I'm sure you know the answer to that.

"Umm yeah," I nodded weakly. "Kind of you know slipped my mind," I offered a small forced smile and if I didn't know any better it looked like Cliff's ears were reddening.

"Mind if I take her off your hands for the rest of the afternoon?" Kai asked.

"Ah um.. No go ahead."

"I really should help-"Kai discreetly twitched his head towards my grandparent's house and I narrowed my eyes. "I'll try to be back soon," I told Cliff swatting Kai away as his arms came to wrap around me.

"See ya roomie!" Kai laughed it off waving good-bye to Cliff leading me down the patch.

"This is you _small price_?" I hissed pushing him farther away from me.

He laughed, "Come on I'll explain over lunch…" he paused then broke out in a grin, "_sweetie."_ Then before I could raise my hand to beat his silly head he dashed off to the Inn doors waiting for me respectfully.

I didn't know what to think in all honesty. Who did he think he was?

"You'll catch bugs in your mouth if you stand like that for too long," he stated still waiting. Closing my mouth I quickly I followed him inside.

Two things came to mind when I was the Inn, one was small the other though was that it was well kept. There was a busy red headed girl probably around my age maybe a little younger mopping in the corner and a man whipping wine glasses dry behind the counter.

"Hey Ann!" Kai called getting the girls attention by waving; it appeared she had ear-buds in each of her ears music blasting as she popped them out.

"Oh hey Kai, new friend?" she asked.

"Something like that," Kai grinned waving me into the nearest booth as Ann ran around to grab to menus.

"So what's you're name sweetie?" she asked when she slapped the menus before me.

"Leila," I told her.

"Nice to meet cha I'm Ann," she smiled happily holding out a hand in which I took. "Normally aside from Zach I'm the first to meet new comers, did you just arrive?"

"Ah no I came in last night."

"Have any relatives in town?" she asked.

I hesitated, "n-no."

"Then where you staying in a ditch? If you haven't realized this is the Inn definition- ah well you get the idea."

"Oh," I smiled getting at what she meant. "I'm staying with Duke and Manna, it's kind a long story..."

"I have time," Ann smiled reaching over like she was going to pull out one of the other chairs.

"Ah Ann," Kai interrupted holding his finger up in protest. "It's not every day that I eat at such a fine place, being served by such a wonderful woman if I say so- Ow?" Kai's face grimaced as he looked at me, "what the-"

"What sweetie?" I replied a grin growing on my face. "Is this what you do every time I'm not here?" I asked if he wanted to play then fine, but as long as he was he wasn't going to have any fun at it.

"What are you- Oh right," he laughed uneasily looking at Ann who looked as if she'd just witnessed an alien invasion.

"Oh," she smiled. "How long have you guys been dating."

"Not long."

"Three years."

"What?" I hissed.

Kai laughed banging his fist on the table, "well it certainly has seemed that long. Three months Annie-pie," two feet banged into Kai under the table one Ann's the other mine. "Ow!"

Ann laughed, "I like you new girl," she smiled. "So what'll it be?" she asked.

"Snow-cone," Kai smiled.

"I'm sorry we don't serve those, you might want to talk to the cocky air-headed owner of the snack shake down the road." Ann replied sharply.

"Oo that hurt my dear Annie- Ow Leila!"

"Not sorry," I said.

"Just get me a hamburger and some water, please." Kai muttered.

"And you?" Ann asked me.

"Uh," I looked down at the menu, my eyes drifting to the most expensive thing. "Steak, medium rare please and a Pepsi."

"Alright," our waitress said writing each thing down and taking the menu's disappearing into the kitchen with her father.

"You're insane," Kai hissed eye wide at my menu choice.

"No just not pleased being forced into a fake relationship," I told him coldly. "Now care to explain why in the world you're doing this?"

"You going to tell me why you're not telling who you really are?" he asked.

"No."

"Then no."

There was a long silence in which both of us stared coldly into each other's eyes, Ann must have even felt the tension because when she brought out our drinks she placed them down lightly not chatting a word before quickly disappearing into the kitchen.

I thought about it, I was pretending to not me myself already what was adding on a fake boyfriend anyway. If he wanted to play well fine, with any luck I wouldn't be here long anyway.

"If we're going to do this then we might as well get our facts straight," I muttered taking a sip of my Pepsi.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean I'm _supposed _to be you're girlfriend as of three months, I think I should know a little about you."

"Like what?"

"Well what do you do here in town?"

"I'm the Snack Shack owner down on the beach," he replied straight faced.

"Snack Shack?" I asked biting my lip. "What you couldn't think of anything better than-" I stopped one look on his face and I'd felt I'd gone too far. "Uh okay so you serve food?"

"I don't know what does _snack_ sound like?" he retorted. I glared at him.

"I don't know how in the world I could be interested in someone like you," I grumbled.

"Apparently you're crazy about me."

"Please," I snorted. "Maybe I'm dating you for money."

"Good luck with that I'm barley living pay check to pay check."

"I'm sure I could think of a reason."

"A reason to make yourself look bad?" he asked in disbelief.

I struggled there, "sure lets go with that." I decided on. "Now seriously we have to get this straight."

"Okay where'd we meet?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"How about on a vacation in Miami?" he asked.

"I thought you didn't have any money," I stated.

"I don't but I work there when my shift is done here," he said.

"And you don't always work here?" I asked.

"No."

"You're so difficult!"

"Ugh," I could tell he was already double thinking this whole thing and the thought made my sprites lift. I knew it shouldn't his unhappiness shouldn't satisfy me, but for goodness sakes the man was blackmailing me. And if I made his blackmail unpleasant then darn right I was going to be laughing myself silly.

Ann brought out or dishes disappearing soon after while I stuffed my face for such a small town they made good food I must admit. "At least you're eating it," Kai said and I looked up a large chunk of meat in my mouth swallowing I gave him a quizzical look. "I mean I thought you were ordering it just to be cruel to me," he stated.

"I did," I told him. "But I don't waste food."

"What the Kinsley's don't feed you?" he asked.

"_They_ do," I stated, I didn't starve at home but we definitely didn't have the money for steak or anything that really was truly filling.

"How do you and Aj- uh your mother live?" he asked.

"None of your business," I snapped stuffing my mouth again. "Now figure out that story or I'll make up my own. And that includes you groveling at my feet calling me a goddess. So unless-"

"I get it," I said though he didn't look angry more amused curious. I tried to shake it off, why was it he wanted me to do this anyway. There was plenty more ways to blackmail, what in the world was his motive?

Once we were finished Ann came and handed Kai a check and took our dishes into her hands. "New girl," she said making me look at her face. "Me and the other girls of Mineral Town have this sleepover we do every night before the beach festival, wanna come?"

Sleepovers weren't always my thing; I never had many girl friends to be honest. Guys seemed easier to come by in school they didn't seem to judge… and a lot of my other friends were older than me not exactly ones for sleepovers even if I were interested.

But even though Ann said in casually I could tell from the look on her face she was hoping I'd come, "uh sure when is it?"

"Tomorrow night," she said her smile growing.

"Okay," I nodded. "Um where here?"

"Not sure yet depends on the guest load and if one of the other girls crack," Ann shrugged. "I'll come and get you though tomorrow after dinner."

"Alright thanks," I gave her a small smile and Kai pushed a wad of cash in her hand telling her his good-byes.

Out on the streets we decided to go back to his 'Snack Shack' and figure out everything, _sleepovers_ in his terms weren't good news. And he agreed we'd have to get every detail of our little charade down before I went.

* * *

Please review!! ^^


	5. Grape Basket Shooting, Ah Entertainment

**No reviews last chapter. ):**

What happened to everyone? Ah well, I hope you guys decide to make Chapter four different. Fill my in-box, people! **I see you reading! Haha xD  
Ah well I guess I can't force reviews outta yall, but please drop what you think if you get the time. I'm rather pleased with this chapter I think things are progressing well, and I hope you'll all enjoy it.**

**Thanks!  
**

**

* * *

The Runaway's Daughter**

**Chapter 4**

Luckily since Kai was my _boyfriend_ or so said I wasn't questioned much for spending most of my night there. It wasn't until the sun was setting over Mineral Town that he was happy with our story.

My parents and I had taken a vacation to Miami for spring break last season where I'd met Kai. It was _love_ _at first sight_ but we'd hardly gotten together when I had to leave back t school. We tried to stay in contact in a long distance relationship, which hadn't been working well. When we thought it would fail completely my mother said I could spend my last summer before college at Mineral Town is was just a coincidence that I had stumbled upon the Winery the first day I came.

Kai wasn't happy to say the least that I wouldn't tell him why I was here but for whatever reason he seemed content that I was taking the blackmail easily. This of course was only feeding to my own curiosity as to why we needed this fake girlfriend in the first place.

Now as I sat on my grandparent's couch the television set to one of Manna's soaps, a book in my hand it really was hitting me how nice these people were. _Or seemed_… I'd only known them for a day.

Manna although looking so much like my mother had none of her characteristics, for example right now. She sat on the small recliner a blanket spread delicately around her legs, her pajamas consisting of a silk night gown. Her hands weaving in and out of something she seemed to be knitting. Apparently it was a new habit because she seemed to get rather frustrated with it every few strands. But even in frustration she was elegant almost, reformed a lady I guess would be the best answer. Nothing like my mother...

Nights that I would spend watching programs with my mother were nothing like at my grandparent's house. At home I'd be curled up in a ball of blankets similar to now only on the ground not the couch. Our only couch that could seat up to three was consumed by my Mom. Her arms and legs spread widely along the couch lazily and sloppily. We wouldn't be watching soaps either, Nascar races or football games probably.

She'd cheer loudly and wake up the neighbors, it wasn't a bad thing of coarse (well not for me anyway) but she wasn't at all a lady. Even her pajamas would more likely be an over sized T-shirt and boys boxer-shots than a night gown… No not more likely, _are_.

It was nearing ten o'clock when I told her I'd be going up to bed. I wasn't sure if I actually wanted to sleep yet but I'd heard enough of some Roderick and Carol's problems for the night. Whenever things seemed to work out someone would die, then again I guess it was a soap opera…

When I got upstairs I still refused to unpack my suitcase, I wasn't going to do anything that might show staying for long amounts of time. Get the money get out, and I had to be careful about the attachments I made in town as well.

The sleepover tugged in my mind again, that small feeling of excitement in my stomach. Maybe it was stupid, but I was nervous would the other girls like me?

_It doesn't matter you won't be here long_.

But even still… I was about to turn in officially for the night when I heard a door slam. Jumping I pressed myself to my bedroom door curiously.

"Duke!" Manna gasped and I could hear the _click_ of the recliner and her footsteps run over to him. "How much did you drink this time?"

"Nothing woman!" he growled and if I didn't know any better I could have sworn that gasp from Manna was from a good shove.

"We're still paying of that last drinking contest with Karen honestly!" Manna shouted and I heard a loud stomp on the bottom step. Unconsciously I locked my door; after I did it I even questioned myself. I hated drunks something my mother and I had in common, was this why? Mine fear always came from one of my mother's ex's back when she used to date… I thought that was why for her as well but I'd never thought it could go back to why she ran away.

No it had to be new she wouldn't send me here if her father was abusive… Then again she was rather desperate…

"I'm going to bed!"

"DUKE!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE WOMAN!"

He wasn't even a happy drunk either, when I heard the door slam and I was sure Duke had retreated into his room I unlatched the door. Cracking it open just a tad, Manna was sitting at the bottom of the stairs her head in her hands. This wasn't the first time this happened I could tell…

* * * * * * * *

"What are we supposed to do with the bad grapes?" I asked cocking my head to the boy at my side.

He merely pointed to a bucket off to the side, filled with wilted and other wise damaged fruits. It was a little ways off but I tried to throw it in it missed by an inch.

"Figures," I grumbled walking over and disposing of it properly. Grabbing another I found myself picking the worst grapes first each in turn being thrown at the bin, each one missing. "Come on damn it," I growled about to throw the last of my collection when a hand grabbed mine.

"You're going to splatter all of them," Cliff told me. He didn't seem mad, but then again I couldn't exactly read the expression at all on his face. Glancing over it was true the ground around the bucket was slightly tinted purple.

"Oo," I replied not really sure what to do. "I'll go pick them up," I told him wriggly my hand away from his, his face flushing.

"Here," he told me holding out his hand, uneasily I placed the grape in it. He raised it and threw it straight into the basket, like it was nothing then turned embarrassedly back to the vines.

"Show off," I muttered though I had to admit I was impressed. Shouldering past him I picked up my own failed attempts best I could. Since learning from the day before to wear old clothes, tattered long jean shorts and one of Duke's old shirts hat stated: '_There's too much blood in my alcohol system.' _ Apparently even the person who bought this for him new of his problem. The owner of said shirt seemed to be to hung-over to work yet again, and although Cliff didn't say it I was sure it happened most of the days around here.

"S-so you really going out with Kai?" Cliff asked when I started to harvest the grapes again. I still couldn't tell what he thought of me. The first time I'd met him it'd been so weird, and even now he didn't seem to fancy talking…

"Yeah, I came down for a visit." I told him just as Kai and I had worked out. "Kind of crazy I ended up here," I was getting better at this lying thing I thought I lost my knack, guess not.

Cliff nodded but didn't say anymore, we worked silently throughout the rest of the morning when Manna called us in for lunch.

"You didn't tell me you were going to the girl's sleepover tonight," she said as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"O-oh," I guess I hadn't. "Kind of slipped my mind," I admitted.

Manna smiled, "no matter. You are a tenant here not my…" her eyes clouded over. "Very well don't take too long, you should be getting those grapes out of the sun."

"Yes ma'am," me and Cliff said as she threw on her shawl and hurried out the door.

"Her daughter," Cliff said staring after her. I didn't really want to hear about it but I did my best to act surprised.

"What happened?" I asked figuring it was the expected question.

"I don't really know," Cliff admitted. "I'm kinda of still new h-here…" he stared at his hands while he talked something I was really starting to find really annoying.

"I'm sure she had her reasons," I said feeling some loyalty to my mother even if no one knew my relation here. Finishing up my sandwich I slipped into the kitchen rinsing off my dishes taking Cliff's as well and we got back to work…

* * * * * * * * *

"HEY!" Ann smiled at the door. Already washed up from dinner I was packed and ready to go. "Ready for tonight?" she asked.

"Y-yup," I nodded turning back to Manna who was in the kitchen. "I'll be back tomorrow Manna," I told her stepping outside before I got a reply to see Ann staring at me oddly.

"You seem to be comfortable here…" she told me.

I shrugged, "well they've been very kind."

Ann nodded but I guessed she still didn't really like the fact that they were taking away her customers. I couldn't really blame her.

"So we going to the Inn?" I asked trying to break the subject.

"Yup! Personally I was hoping someone would offer, change of scenery you know? But no apparently the Inn's the perfect location," she grumbled. "My one night off and I'll be spending it making a mess that I'll later have to clean up…"

I laughed but something told she was nothing less than serious.

Ann led me to the Inn, yelling at people as they tried to place their orders apparently she wasn't afraid of losing any customers. "Yeah right tonight's my night off," she growled. "You can turn right here Leila, we'll be going upstairs."

"Cliff stop ordering the free water and get some food, I don't care if you're washing dishes just get some meat on those bones," she yelled at him. He sat at the counter her comment making him turn beat red.

"Looks like Mom's back," another guy in a baseball cap mumbled grumpily. Ann didn't seem putting off by the boy's angry disposition though she did hit the bill of his UMA hat into his eyes as she walked by.

"You could be a little nicer you know? And for that you're not meeting who I have with me," she stuck her tongue out like it was the best leverage in the world and glared at him.

As he repositioned his hat as he looked up curiously his eyes locking with mine for a second.

"And who said I wanted to met _her _anyway?" he growled looking away.

"That was rude," I growled.

"Oh that's just Gray don't mind him," Ann waved me off.

A pink haired girl walked in the Inn, another shyer looking girl with raven hair and glasses following her. Before they could say anything though, Kai seemed to take notice in something. I hadn't realized him before sitting at one of the spare tables a newspaper from the city in hand.

"You picking on my girl Gray?" he asked, lowering the paper.

Gray snorted like he couldn't believe it otherwise didn't acknowledge the comment.

"Careful Gray mess with Kai's _girlfriend_ and you could be getting a black eye," Ann laughed. This simple comment however seemed to catch many of the local's attentions, even Gray turned to look at me better.

"That's right!" Kai grinned proudly forming a fist like he was some-sort of big butt kicking type of guy.

"Don't go being so high and mighty _sweetie_," I finally found my voice. "The black eye wouldn't be from you."

Silence, everyone was staring at me and I found my floor suddenly particularly interesting. Then Ann broke into a loud obnoxious laugh everyone following.

"Looks like someone told you," a new voice said. I dared to look up again at the stairs where stood a new face a blond haired girl in suspenders her lips cracking a grin. "Looks like I'm no longer the new girl in town," she walked down the stairs holding out a hand. "I'm Claire welcome to Mineral Town."

"Leila," I said taking her hand.

"Better watch out Gray she doesn't seem so easily intimidated," Claire laughed but Gray still look too stunned. I wasn't exactly sure why to tell the truth, maybe I apparently didn't look like the type of girl to make such a comeback. I wasn't sure, but I knew I'd be asking someone about it later.

Ann laughed and waved the two other girls at the door in, who seemed to have doubled since I last looked over now having four all just around my age. Suddenly something clicked in my brain as they walked though. Like a light that had always been off was just clicked on. This wasn't a normal small town, and what I'd told my mother I'd do was going be a lot harder than I thought… And I wasn't sure if that should be as intriguing as it was…

* * *

**Please remember to review! Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
